Remembering Sunday, He Falls To His Knees
by PandaKatie
Summary: Sequel to 'Dreams Only Last For A Night', Kari and Alex must deal with Touring and what it does to their relantionship. Jack must deal with becoming a father. ATL fanfic All Time Low
1. Chapter 1

**My first Sequel I am so proud. :3 Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has ever even read at least one chapter. I LOVE YOU! 3**

**So... I do not own anything but my own ideas that are shown hear. ATL will hunt you down if you steal**

"Where is the edge of your darkest emotions? Why does it all survive?" I heard Alex sing,

I chuckled and walked to the shower, opening the curtain to see Alex jump and gasp.

"Within Temptation, really?" I laughed, seeing the look on his face,

"Yes, really" He replied, pulling the curtain back to cover him.

I laughed and walked back to the bedroom to grab my bag.

"So…"Alex trailed off, grabbing my waist,

"You realise, your still in a towel right?"

"Yes" he snuggled closer, I wiggled my way out.

"Wait… do that again" he whispered,

"You sick bastard"

He laughed and dragged me backwards.

We left the house a few hours later, we met the bands at our buses, and we were finally going on tour.

But without the other.

I would miss Alex.

"Goodbye" He whispered into my ear as we kissed.

"I'll miss you so much" I said, as we walked to our own buses.

I heard the other guys cheer and laugh. I saw Natasha wave at me from the side, another girl was with her, she was auburn haired. This was Kizzy I guessed, Zack's new girlfriend. I waved at them both, nether of them was going tour with ATL, only Rian had his girlfriend going, but that was because she was in the supporting band.

I would miss them all.

On the bus I felt weird, like I was going to cry.

"Hey! Sherlock! 'Sup?" Our manager Summer asked, (I was her Sherlock, She was my Watson, or as we like to call it Shwatsonlock)

"I'm fine Watson" I smiled,

Maisie laughed at Rose who was trying to text her boyfriend without us knowing, she was dating Christopher Drew.

"LET'S MAKE ICE CREAM!" Sam shouted, I would feel sorry for him because he was the only guy, but he was camp as hell.

"How do we make ice cream?" I asked,

"I don't know…"

"LET'S EAT ICE CREAM!" Sam shouted about three seconds later.

"I'm cool with that!" We all laughed.

So after digging through our cupboards we found about three tubs off Ice-Cream.

"Hands off the Phish Food!" I moaned, struggling against Sam who was trying to eat my ice-cream.

"No! It's mine!" He said back as Maisie walked past us,

"I like apple, simple pleasures" She laughed.

My phone started ringing, it was Alex.

Taking this chance Sam grabbed the tub from under my nose.

"Damn it!" I muttered,

"Doesn't pay to be in love" Sam laughed.

I blushed and disappeared into my bunk.

"Hey" I smiled,

"Hey! What took you so long?" Alex laughed back.

So I told him about my Phish Food woes.

"Nawh, can't Sam share?" Alex asked,

"No" I fake cried.

"Awh. I get to see you in 2 weeks, I'll bring along some Phish Food"

"Thankoo"

"Oh Alex! Come back I'm lonely!" I heard a fake high voice in the background.

"Go away" I heard him mutter,

"Tell Jack I love him" I said,

"Kari say's she loves you"

"Nawh fanks" I heard Jack say

"Look, Kari, I've got to go, I'll phone you soon I promise"

"'Kay"

"I love you"

I heard sniggering in the background,

"I love you too" I said as I hung up.

I laughed, Jack was a bastard sometimes.

Rose slipped into my bunk a few minutes later.

"I saved you some ice cream" She said,

"Awh! Thanks!" I smiled, grabbing the tub and the spoon she held.

"How's Alex?"

"Great" I said through mouthfuls "and Christopher?"

She coloured a little and smiled, "he's perfect"

I laughed poking her in the ribs which started a giant poke war which ended in a pillow fight with the whole band and crew.

".."I sighed, laying on the floor like everyone else

"Same"Maisie said.

I ignored the giggles and I crawled across the floor to my bunk.

My phone beeped,

'Goodnight, I love you'

It was from Alex, before I could reply I fell asleep.

**Whatcha think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I skipped the touring because it didnt have much ATL in, and it's an ATL fanfic.**

**OMFG JUST AS I WAS WRITING THIS MY ATL HOODIE CAME THROUGH 3**

**I do not own anything *sobs***

**(Two weeks later, Vegas)**

"Hm, damn it! I can't keep away!" Alex moaned, kissing my back.

I laughed, turning over to face him.

"I miss you too" I murmured.

I wished we could stay like this.

"Only another two weeks" I reminded him,

"But then what? We'll go straight back to touring and writing!" Alex said, sighing,

"Maybe… we could take a month out?"

"How? It's just not done!"

"We could try" I said, pulling the covers with me as I snuggled closer to Alex.

"I 'spouse" Alex said, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's a date!"

"It's much more than that!" Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're so dirty minded" I laughed,

"Ah, but you enjoy it"

"I'm not sure…" I laughed, poking him.

"It's not up to you"

"I thought it was?"

"Nope" He laughed, "I get you whether you like it or not"

"Awesome!"

Alex chuckled.

Someone banged on the hotel room door,

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOYFRIEND!" I heard Jack cry.

"Whatever you say, Kitten" I laughed,

"What if I don't want to be given back?" Alex pouted, just a few seconds before Jack burst into our room.

Jack took one look at us, cuddled on the bed, and he burst out laughing.

"Okay, Okay" He said, trying to control his fits of giggles, "Can we please have our singer back? I NEED HIM IN MY LIFE!"

I laughed, "Sure, take him"

Alex looked at me pleadingly.

I kissed him, "Have fun"

He sighed and rolled off the bed, grabbing his clothes and then he put them on.

"Goodbye" Alex kissed me goodbye,

"Alex!" Jack moaned, dragging him away from me,

"Jack! Don't break him! I need him…"I laughed,

"I shall try" Jack said, winking.

They left; I fell back on the bed giggling.

I quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the time me and Alex could have alone.

**(Another Two Weeks Later, Home)**

The tour went by quicker than I'd first thought; it was a good and bad thing. I missed the nostalgia of the tour, but I had a whole month of Alex Gaskarth to myself.

This very morning I woke up in Alex's arms.

"So… you plan on making me a sandwich any time soon?" Alex asked.

I smacked him; he caught my arm and kissed me.

I scowled,

"Nawh, I'm sorry!"

"You should be" I said, mock glaring at him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I laughed, "That's why we're here"

We kissed.

"Well, if it's anything, I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend a month with" Alex said, running his fingers through my hair.

"Mhm" I whispered, snuggling closer to his bare chest.

"I want to go to the zoo"

"Alex, you can go to the zoo if you want"

He jumped up on the bed, standing up.

"LET'S GO TO THE ZOO!" he shouted.

I pulled him back down, "Dude, put some clothes on first"

"LET'S HAVE SHOWER SEX!"

"We go to the zoo or the shower, choose" I muttered, blushing.

"But I want to go to the zoo too" Alex pouted,

"Deal with it"

He pouted again.

"Just choose!" I laughed,

"Um…."he paused, "ZOO!"

"You retard" I laughed, kissing him "The zoo it is"

"Are you sure we can't visit the shower too?"

I sighed.

**Okay, the shower sex wasn't me, it twas my friend when I was writing in Chemisty**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got news the whole 'shower sex' thing wasn't funny... WELL I FOUND IT! sorry if you didnt like it. :3**

**Thanks to eveyone who reads all my fanfic that I upload, like Llama Maisie, and Cant Be Saved and Flavoured. You guys rock! *gives cookie***

**I do not own anything**

The zoo was okay, Alex kept running around like a child. I found it hilarious, he also made a group of friends with some fans, and they all looked about 12.

I laughed as one boy attacked Alex, jumping on his back while a girl of about 13 started tickling him.

"Okay guys! That's enough" Alex said breathlessly,

"Na, let him have more!" I joked, only to be shot a glare from Alex.

"Please can I see my girlfriend?" he begged.

They all moved away, giggling.

"Awh, Alex I was having fun" I pouted; he kissed me quickly and then poked his tongue out at me.

"Not nice" he muttered, hugging me close.

"Jack would be in his element here!" I laughed as the same boy slide tackled Alex to the floor and then all the group sat on him.

I quickly took a shot of it on my camera.

"Wow, Facebook and Myspace are going to love this!" I chuckled.

After about twenty minutes Alex finally wore out and came and sat by me.

"I'm so tired" he moaned, leaning his head on my shoulder,

I laughed again, "C'mon lets go home!"

"But I haven't seen all the animals yet!"

So we went around the last bit of the zoo, we saw a giant tiger which Alex meowed at, loads of people were looking at him strangely.

We left shortly after that.

"Hey!" I said, answering my phone,

"Hi, Kari, where are you?" Jack asked,

"Me and Alex just hit the zoo"

"Did he meow at the tiger again?"

"Pretty much, I take it he does it a lot?"

"Yeah, poor tiger gets pretty messed up every time Alex visits"

I laughed "So, whatcha up to Kitten?"

"Me and Natasha want to have a dinner party"

"Cool!" Alex said, grabbing the phone "I am so hungry… no Jack, I didn't eat the tiger"

I laughed again and grabbed the phone "See you at six, right?"

"Yup, be careful Kari, Alex is in his Tigger mood"

"I shall bye Jack"

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee" then the line went dead.

"So what we doing?" Alex asked,

"Going to Jack's at sixish and having dinner, keep up!" I chuckled.

"'Kay" Alex said "I need a shower"

"You do that"

We got home and Alex ran upstairs to clean up, I just grabbed a new shirt and jeans and cleaned up my face after Alex thought it'd be cool to slam an ice cream in my face. Strawberry pink ice cream was plastered up my face and my hair.

"Dude! Hurry up in the shower, I need one too!" I dumped my towels and clothes outside the shower room and banged on the door.

"Join me?" Alex called back over the sound of the water.

"Dream on" I laughed,

"I shall don't worry" he said, as he opened the door, and he walked past me.

"Dude, next time, wear a towel?"

"Na" he laughed, walking into the bedroom.

At six we left the house, Alex had changed into dark blue skinny jeans, vans and a glamour kill's top. I was wearing grey skinny jeans, combat boots and a criminal damage awesome top. I sighed, looking around at everyone staring at us, we stood out a lot.

"ALEXXXX!" Jack screamed, running out of the house jumping on Alex's back when we arrived, I saw the rest of the band and Natasha laughing at the door,

"Hey" they said in together,

"'sup" I smiled "Jack been this hypo all night?"

"Zack fed him too much red bull" Rian laughed, mock punching Zack's arm.

"Okay, I didn't feed him! He stole my drink!" Zack protested.

We all went in the house laughed, Jack and Alex came in a few minutes later, both looking pretty messy with mud and sticks covering them,

"Fall down?" I teased,

"Yeah" Jack said, smiling

Alex muttered something and sat next to me.

"Do I get a kiss better?" Alex asked,

Before I could say anything Jack kissed him on the cheek, Rian kissed his forehead and Zack kissed his nose.

"Ewugh! Guys I meant my girlfriend!" Alex protested, rubbing his face,

"You loved it" I said laughing then I kissed him.

"Finally!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not iwn anything but my own ideas and the things that come from it.**

**Kari P.O.V**

The dinner was mainly about Jack and Natasha's wedding at the end of the week, everything had gone so fast.

"Um, Kari… can you help me plan?" Natasha asked after dinner, the guys had stuffed their faces, it had pretty hilarious.

"Sure!" I smiled, it would be a simple wedding, because they were getting married on a beach, I hoped it wouldn't rain.

Half-way through mine and Natasha's chat about the wedding, all the men left, Alex was whispering into Jack's ear; they both looked pretty serious.

Natasha looked slightly worried,

"Don't worry, it's probably about something stupid like how Alex needs a ton of hair-spray to get ready" I laughed, I still really wanted to know…

The next few days where spent getting everything ready, Alex wouldn't tell me why the guys all left, actually he blushed and ignored me since then.

"You look beautiful" I told Natasha, it was true, her shoulder length blonde hair had been curled and tiny daisy's scattered within them, her dress was white and it fell down and created a train, it had a sliver belt across the top of her stomach, just above the bump and the neckline was studded with beads. She carried two simple lilies.

"Thank you" She blushed, I was wearing a purple dress that came down to my knees. I wasn't sure deep purple went with weddings but Natasha insisted, she'd made me her maid of honor, I was really happy about it, Natasha didn't have anymore bridesmaids, and Jack had three best men. I couldn't wait for the speeches.

Alex came back and told us it was about to start, everyone's hearts started beating faster.

**Natasha P.O.V**

I took a deep breath and followed Kari out, the sun shone across the water, it looked really beautiful, and I saw that while everyone else was staring at me, Alex was looking straight at Kari, and of course she was staring back.

I smiled, then I looked across at Jack, who was looking in awe at me, I blushed deeply and looked straight at my feet, Jack was wearing a tux, his hair was sticking in every direction like always, his man stubble made him look older than the childish glint in his eyes.

Kari took her place by the altar, the sun was just setting, someone had put some candles on, they burnt softly by the aisle, people were sitting in the chairs, I knew my family were their, and all my friends, but I couldn't look away from the love that I saw in Jack's eyes.

I couldn't remember much of the service, but I cried throughout it.

We started dancing out in the beach, it was under an awning.

I sighed, and held onto Jack in our first dance.

**Kari P.O.V**

I watched as Jack and Natasha danced, everything had gone so well, a lot of people were watching from the sides like me. I felt a little sick; I hadn't been that well during this week, I didn't say anything because I felt bad about taking the attention away from the new Mr and Mrs. Barakat.

"You okay?" Alex asked, eyeing me with concern,

"Yeah… I'm fine" I said, dazed.

"You want to dance?"

"Sure"

We started dancing, I leaned on Alex's shoulder, but I suddenly had to run to the toilet.

I was sick, then I saw Natasha come up to me, she'd obviously seen me dash from the dance floor.

"Hey" she said, leaning down with me,

"I feel so ill" I muttered, placing my forehead on the cold floor.

"Do you know why?" she asked,

"No… not really"

"How long you been ill?"

"Since Monday"

She paused, "Hey, could it be food poising?"

"Yeah" Alex was a terrible cook,

"When have you been sick? I mean like morning-"

I cut her off, "You think I might be pregnant?"

"Look, it's a possibly"

I nodded, grabbing my phone to look at the calendar, I counted the days, and again and again.

"Oh shit" I murmured.

Natasha hugged me.

"It'll be okay" she said "Alex loves you"

I nodded, hoping I could go home.

Alex took me home shortly after midnight; I fell straight asleep to dreams about child full futures.

I left early that morning and went to the closest shop and brought a pregnancy kit.

I held my breath as I got home and used it.

It flashed positive.

**:O Okay, I wasn't sure how to write this, so I'm really sorry that it is terrible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is short-Sorry, but I wanted to give more for someones sanity *ahem* Kizzy *Ahem* :P**

**I do not own this shizz fest**

I gasped, and then a few moments later I was overcome with warmth.

My own baby.

"Hey" Alex said, walking into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around me, "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

I still hadn't put down the pregnancy test, a few seconds later he saw it, I heard a gasp.

"Kari?" Alex asked unsure, I nodded, turning to face him and burying my face in his chest.

"Oh" he said, frozen for a few seconds.

I waited for him to say it- say that he didn't want a child. I knew it was coming,

"It's amazing" he whispered, sitting next to me,

"Really?" I asked, trying not to cry

"Yes! Of course it is!" Alex smiled,

"I wonder if it's a boy" I said, leaning against his chest,

"What are the names?"

"For a girl? Hm… I've always liked Blaze"

"It's pretty cool, and for a boy?"

"I was thinking Daniel" I murmured, snuggling into Alex, who looked at me with tears in his eyes,

"You'd do that?" he asked, his voice going husky,

"Of course"

"Did I ever mention that I love you?"

"Um… yeah, at one point" I laughed.

"Well, as it stands, I love you, and I think we should name the bump"

"I love you too, and it's not a bump yet"

"We should still name it!"

"Why?"

"Because it's nicer than calling the baby 'it'"

"True, what you thinking of?"

"I like Tiger"

"Dude, get over the Tiger thing"

So after a-while we named the bump Jellybean, do not ask, Alex thought it was cool, personally I was freaked out. But y'know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, sorry I got a terrible writers block so here it is FINALLY! :D :D **

**I do not own anything but Kari, Natasha and Baby Jellybean.**

**Kari P.O.V**

"So a baby, huh?" Rian chuckled, punching Alex's arm,

I blushed, Natasha and Jack weren't back from their honeymoon yet, but we planned on video-calling them with the news.

Matt handed me something wrapped up,

"What's this?" I asked, shaking the box, I couldn't hear much, only something soft hitting the sides.

"Just open it" He smiled, like at a inside joke.

"Okay…" I muttered, ripping open the box, sitting among some white wrapping paper was a Mickey Mouse.

"Oh no! Matt! YOU WILL NOT BE NEAR OUR JELLY BEAN!" Alex said, in mock shock, jumping in front of me, arms protecting my stomach.

"Chill Alex" I giggled, "Thanks Matt" I kissed his cheek, and he winked at me.

"Kari, Mickey Matt is going to be a paedophile when he's older" Alex whispered to me, hugging me close.

I laughed,

"I'm sure he's fine" I chuckled; Matt stuck his tongue out at Alex.

I sat down, Alex watched me closely, "Do you want a drink?" he asked,

"Sure" I smiled, kissing him.

Zack made a whipping action, "Dude, you're whipped"

Alex coloured slightly and while we were all laughing he disappeared to get me my drink- hopefully.

"Who the fuck is Jellybean?" Rian asked,

I laughed, "It's what Alex named the 'bump'"

"You had to end up with the most fucked up member of All Time Low…" Rian laughed,

"I know right?" I sighed, "How's Cassadee?"

"She's great" Rian smirked.

"Zackary, why don't you ever have a laddyyy?" I asked,

Zack shrugged.

"Before I become a loverly elephant we must go clubbing for you" I said, just as Alex walked back in

"No, you won't" He said,

"Why?" I asked in disbelief,

"I said so; let's not argue about this Kari"

The guys started to sift uncomfortably,

"Since when did you tell me what to do?" I said,

"Since you got pregnant" Alex said,

"Um, we're just gonna go…"Rian said, as everyone else left, leaving just me and Alex.

"Alex, I can do what I like, it's my body" I said, almost crying.

"Kari; you're not doing stupid things like clubbing"

"It's my choice!"

"Not anymore!"

I looked at him, then he said, "If we're just going to argue, maybe we shouldn't be tog…" He trailed off, but I knew what he meant,

"Maybe we shouldn't be together?" I finished, he didn't say anything but it was written all over his face.

"Is this your way of telling me you don't love me anymore?" I asked, hysterical.

"I don't know anymore" Alex whispered, looking down.

I started sobbing, I ran upstairs, into our room then I locked the door.

I collapsed on the bed, crying myself to sleep.

Alex P.O.V.

I threw the drink glass across the room; it smashed into thousands of pieces.

Of course I still loved her!

I just couldn't go on if I lost her or the baby…

Our baby.

Warmth filled me, chasing away the previous violence.

Pregnant women get hormonal right? I sighed; I need someone who knew what to do with this…

"Thanks for coming over Mom." I said, hugging my mother,

She looked at me and sighed, "What have you done know Alexander?"

"Kari's pregnant… and I upset her… she won't speak to me",

My mother smiled, then sighed, "I'll sort it out, be more emotional for her next time"

She disappeared upstairs, I heard her speak to Kari. Then she came downstairs,

"Be careful. Alex" She said, and she left.

"Bye Mom" I said, walking up the stairs,

"Hey Kari?" I said carefully, at our bedroom door, she was laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

She made no movement to welcome me or to show she knew I was there.

I sat by her on the bed, "I love you" I whispered, playing with her hair.

She turned to look at me,

"Alex" She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes,

"I'm here baby"

She crawled up to me and put her head on my chest,

"I love you too" She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, well this is short, enjoy and stuuff.**

**I do not own anything but my own ideas.**

**ps: the reason she thinks 'my secrets out' will come out next chapter, but she's like emotional and Alex is moody as something Natasha said to him, BUT DONT BLAME TASH SHE'S JUST MIXED UP. :3**

Kari's P.O.V

Things felt different after that argument, Alex seemed to treat me as if I was covered in bubble wrap. I tried to hug him, or more, but he would just push- no not really push me away, but it felt as if he was … scared to upset me.

"Hey Baby" He smiled, I sat on his lap, snuggling into his body. He was always so warm.

"That's a loverly song by Blessthefall" I whispered, my face half-buried in his chest,

He chuckled, "Jack and Tash should be home some time soon" Ahh yes, the Barakat couple were coming home from honeymoon, which reminds me, we never told them about Lil' Jellybean, and Tash should be ready to drop, soon.

"Excited?" I asked, "Your lover is finally home?" I laughed, but Alex froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I couldn't see his face but I guessed it was blank and emotionless.

"I'm not with Natasha" He snapped,

"I meant Jack…"

"Oh," he said, cupping my face and bringing it a few centimetres away from his, "I thought you meant…" he shook his head,

"its okay" I whispered, Alex looked at me from under his thick eyelashes, his brown eyes swarming with emotion's that I didn't know, or was to scared off to admit I knew why.

Alex brought his soft lips to mine, I tried not to move, I didn't even kiss him back.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, against my lips,

I shook my head, how was I meant to tell him? I couldn't even admit it to myself.

He didn't love me anymore; it's the only thing that made sense anymore.

I heard a quick knock at the door; it broke me out of the spell.

"Answer the doorrr!" Jack called,

I laughed, trying to cover my awkwardness.

"Heyy Kitty!" I called; standing at our door was a very huge Natasha and a hypo looking Jack Barakat.

"Hiii! Where's my lover?" Jack shouted,

"In the front room" I muttered, hugging Tash, "What did he steal?"

"My drink… it was coffee…" Tash sighed,

"Y'know, you're not meant to drink coffee while pregnant?"

"Yes, but that's the reason Jack drunk it, and hey, how did you know that?"

"Um, long story"

she looked at me weird, then we heard a "OMG! REALLY ? CONGRATES MAN!" Jack called,

my secret was out…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, this is sort but please DONT BLAME NATASHA SHE IS CONFUSED, SO IF I SEE ANYTHING MEAN ABOUT NATASHA I WILL BE NOT HAPPY KATIE. :P no srsly though.**

**I like reviews soo much, they make me smiled.**

**I do not own anything**

**Kari's POV;**

I was confused and I felt alone, but Alex told Jack about our child, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey! Our little Max will have a little friend!" Jack smiled,

"Max?" I laughed,

"Yeah, Tash's having a boy" He beamed.

I smiled, I went to make some drinks in the kitchen and Jack followed, I sighed and tried to sneak the coffee away from him, and the red bull too.

"Yummy" Jack smiled as I caved and gave him some red bull. I couldn't deal with his obsessive pestering.

"I love ya!" Jack laughed, kissing my cheek.

I chuckled walking back into the front room.

There was Natasha, and Alex, and they were kissing.

"No! Tash! I love Kari!" Alex said, pushing her away,

"C'mon Alex!" Natasha said, then she heard us, she backed away pale.

Jack took one look and fled into the kitchen. I opened my mouth to say something but Alex just shook his head.

I ran after Jack.

I found him curled up on the floor in the corner,

"Heey Jacko" I smiled, sitting down besides by him, he just looked at me.

"Look, Tash is just confused" I said,

"Really? How would you know?" Jack said, crying.

"I'm a girl, I'm also pregnant, and I know Jack" I said softly, rubbing his back,

He looked at me and then kissed me,

"I'm sorry" He murmured, and then I kissed him back.

I blushed, and then I laughed, "See what I mean?"

"Hm?" Jack asked,

"I kissed you, I'm just like Natasha"

"Yeah, but Alex didn't kiss her first!"

"Dude, she loves you"

Alex came out and saw us curled up together on the floor.

"Hey, Jack, can I have my girlfriend back?" Alex asked, reaching out to me,

Jack nodded and let me go; Alex pulled me up and hugged me.

"Alex, I kissed Jack" I said simply, Alex did a double take and then looked at Jack, who shrugged.

"Kari?" He asked confused.

"Don't worry, I love you" I murmured, kissing him passionately.

Jack was staying with us for a few days until he and Tash sorted it all out, I hoped they'd sort it all out.

"Tash is a confused child" I said as we lay in bed that night, feeling closer than ever,

"Yeah, she phoned me and said she wasn't sure if she still loved me" He mused,

I nodded, it explained everything.

"I love you though, always" Alex said into my hair,

"I love you always too" I whispered.

"I hope Jack can forgive Tash" Alex said a few moments later,

I nodded, and said "It's not much to forgive, you and Tash kissed, me and Jack kissed, we're all even"

"I hope they both see it that way"

I nodded again and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rawr. Hello again, I spent awhile sleeping because I finished LIS. :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :3**

**This is going to have alot more chapters though, as I have alot to put in. and some surprises liek a coma... DUN DUN DUNN**

**Disclamer: I do not own any bands brands I mention in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kari's POV.**

Jack had been staying with us for about two weeks when the news came; All Time Low and Winter Kiss were going on a joint headline tour in Europe.

Natasha was pretty messed up too. I saw her nearly everyday and she just cried. They both weren't talking- which meant more stress on the baby who was to be born in a matter of days now. It annoyed me so much that they couldn't talk for their baby's sake.

"Hey Jack" I said as I came down the stairs that morning, Jack was sitting in the kitchen eating something that looked weird, but also delicious. Damn these pregnancy cravings.

"'Sup" He nodded,

"Whatcha eating? It looks good"

"Peanut butter, bacon, jam and bread"

"You Americans eat some random crap" I laughed, shaking my head as I took a bite from the sandwich.

"You Brittylander's spell crap wrong, like color and mom" Jack said, trying to put on a serious face.

"Jack, it's colour and mum"

"No, you're just all stooped"

"Coming from the guy who's eating bacon and peanut butter together"

"It tastes good" Jack said through a mouthful, so it really sounded like "Ifts fastes wud"

I laughed and then Alex came downstairs and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hai" He said, kissing my cheek, I saw Jack sigh and look down sadly.

"Hi" I said half-heartedly.

Kerrang! were coming today to speak to us about the joint headline, I was nervous, it was my first interview of any kind without the rest of the band, also, the rest of the world didn't know I was pregnant.

**(KERRANG INTERVIEW)**

A few years ago no one had any idea who Winter Kiss where, but this small British unsigned band quickly gained momentous support after a House of Bands show. They then quickly became closely connected to Pop-Punk band All Time Low after their lead vocalist Kari Smith started to date All Time Low's vocalist Alex Gaskarth.

Here we talk to them both about their upcoming Europe tour joint-headline and some rather unexpected surprise…

**So Hi, guys!**

Kari: Hai!

Alex: 'sup

**How are you feeling about the tour then?**

Kari: I'm really really excited, I love touring and because it's in Europe it feels like we're going home.

Alex: I love touring too, and I think this is the best bill so far for any tour I've ever been on.

**How is everything so far? With the e.p and the album?**

Kari: everything's good. *guiltily laugh*

Alex: Kari's knocked up. I take no responsibility though. *winks*

*Kari hits Alex*

**Awh, Alex is the father?**

Kari: sure, I think…

Alex: I am, aren't I? *shock face*

Kari: yup.

**So, how it is going to deal with the rest of the tours until it's born?**

Alex: Hey! It's called Jellybean, not it. It's rude.

Kari: Weirdo.

Alex: I think Jellybean will have to deal with it; I think… can babies get angry and shit before their born?

Kari: Poor child….

***laughs* so how is the tour prep coming?**

Alex: Great, I'm chilling. Jack's being a good bitch and packing.

*Jack in the background flips off Alex*

**Do you think Europe will support the whole 'Karex' thing?**

Kari: I heard that name on a fan page. Its weird, but I thank you for putting me in front.

Alex: I don't know. As long as no crazy people attack her I'm good.

**You guys sound like you've been doing this for awhile**

Kari: Na, Alex is just a freak, so spending a day with him is about two weeks in normal terms.

Alex: yeah like a dog! Wait... That's seven years right? Man I'm so confused. *face palm*

**Well, I'm sure I've aged a lot since this began, thanks Alex,**

Alex: No prob man.

**I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get anything out of Alex right now… Thanks guys! See you soon!**

Alex: Bye! *kisses Kerrang*

Kari; Bye, and, Alex, don't rape him, it's not nice.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is short as I have to do other things for GCSE. Enjoy. :P**

**#Natasha's POV.**

I breathed in deeply, dialling the number I knew so well…

"Please answer" I muttered to myself- mostly.

_"Hello, you have reached Jack-Barakat, leave a message full of cookies, love, and Jalex. Love Alex"_

I sighed, Alex's greeting for Jack's voice mail was getting so familiar, and I swear I mutter it in my sleep.

Suddenly a pain shot through me, I gasped out loud, and screamed as my legs went weak and collapsed under me. I felt wetness then I saw a pool of water surround me-only it wasn't water. My water's had broken.

I grabbed my phone, redialling Jack's number…

"Please, please, Jack answer" I whispered, tears springing to my eyes.

_"Hello, you have reached Jack-Barakat, leave a message full of cookies, love and Jalex. Love Alex"_

"Oh god... Jack please, my waters… I don't…. please" I broke of crying.

I didn't know who to call, everyone was all in the 'Jack' bubble, I didn't want a bubble person. I wanted Jack. I needed Jack.

**Jack's POV.**

Once again Tash had called me, I sighed, twice.

She didn't leave a message the first time, but the second she did, I wasn't going to read it, no I wasn't.

"C'mon Alex" I muttered, that boy can spend F-O-R-E-V-E-R in the bathroom, and I needed to be doing something to distract me.

I saw Kari leave their room, she looked frantic, she was looking around, she hadn't seen me yet, I got the impression she was looking for me – and with the look on her face, I didn't want her to find me.

"JACK!" Kari shouted, running and almost slamming into me,

"Hey" I mock saluted, "Sup?"

"Natasha… labours… JUST MOVE IT TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"What?" This stopped me, Tash is in labour? Since when? I mean…

Kari pushed past me, I just looked at her for a few seconds.

Then I ran and grabbed my keys, rushing out of the house.

I waited for a while for Kari, who jumped in the seat as I pulled out the drive, just as Alex reached the open door to see us speeding away. I didn't know what he was thinking, and to be honest, I didn't care.

The next half hour was the like the last half hour of my life, and knowing that I'd leave hundreds of people behind. My insides were torn; I couldn't believe everything-anything.

All I wanted was Natasha.

**Kari's POV.**

Jack was freaking out; I could see him jumping in his seat, playing with his hair, rubbing his hands against his jeans. The doctor was watching him carefully and he walked us to the waiting room. We weren't allowed to see Natasha just yet.

I hoped Alex wouldn't get this freaked out when I gave birth. That would… just be… words cannot describe.

And then we heard Tasha scream.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys remeber that Alex and Jack left the pre-wedding dinner talking srsly, this will explain why. :D**

**I'm happy. Like really, I am also not uploading tomorrow as I'm seeing my best friend's band (again) and I wont be there. Hey, if you liek metal listen to Inner Fortress. I love them, they are great live. and are the nicest bunch of guys ever! AND one's my ex (sorta) that is saying alot.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own this fo shizzle, all rights go to interscope and the characters themseleves. 3**

**Kari POV.**

Jack was called to see the doctor, or something, I was sat in the waiting room, watching pregnant people wander (or wobble) around, huge bellies.

One girl, a few years younger than me was sitting in the waiting room, huge belly, and her large green eyes showed off the simple innocence she had. I smiled at her when she looked at me. Something was frightened in her doe like eyes.

"Hi" I smiled; she looked at me, her hands twisting the fabric of her dress.

"Hello" She said, politely, and meekly.

I moved next to her,

"What's up? My names Kari"

"I'm fine… nervous. Really, My names Ayeshah"

"It's cool, I'm pregnant too. But my best friend's wife just went into labour"

"Hey… aren't you the Kari from Winter Kiss?"

"Yes" I smiled, I had to admit, and getting noticed was nice sometimes.

"Wow, I love your band; I followed you since you started"

I smiled again, an old fan. My favourite to be honest, not that newer fans were any different; they just sort of… got on a band wagon. But I love all fans.

Then suddenly, something hit me…

"Do you like Zack Merrick?" I asked,

"Yes! He's really cute, and all the stuff says he's a nice guy"

"I'll introduce you guys" I said smugly, who knew that Zack was the ladies man of the band.

She blushed and looked down, "I don't think he'd be interested"

"I think he would"

With that Ayeshah started to smile.

**Jack's POV**

I held Tash's hand; I couldn't help but wince when she basically crushed it in her hands.

All of it was over a lot quicker than I thought, I couldn't remember much but then the doctor asked if I wanted to cut the cord.

"Um, sure" I said, hands shaking as I held our son.

I was scared to drop him as I cut the cord, then he was wrapped up in a blue blanket and handed to Natasha.

"Hello Max, my beautiful little man" She cooed, her voice saturated with baby talk.

I smiled and took a photo on my phone-twitter.

Then she looked up at me,

"Jack" She whispered her voice breaking.

I held her in my arms, "its okay, and its okay"

"I'm sorry" she sighed,

"I don't blame you, I could never blame you"

"Thank you"

I kissed her softly.

Just as Alex, Rian, Zack, Kari and Matt burst through the door.

"HEY YOU'RE BACK TOGETHER!" They screamed in union, running forward and hugging us all in a weird group hug.

Natasha blushed and smiled, holding Max so they could see him better.

Kari and Matt "Awed" While Alex looked like he was going to cry, only the true men of the band Rian and Zack smiled.

I thought about the Karex baby, I wondered if Alex would finally ask Kari to marry him, he had talked to me about it at the pre-wedding dinner, I just didn't think he'd leave it this long.

I smiled, ignoring everyone else and looked down at my family.

**Kari's POV**

Alex and I left shortly after everyone else did, leaving the new Barakat family to themselves.

"I can't wait till Jellybean's born" Alex smiled, rubbing my new belly that was growing more and more everyday.

I smiled and hugged him; he kissed me passionately then pulled back and bit his lip like he had a secret.

"What's up?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing" He smiled, like he had something funny, that I didn't know.

"You're so annoying"

"I love you too"

I smiled again, and then I kissed him.

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3 I LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is just a filler until the real drama DUN DUN DUNNN. It's sad, I warn. I hope you guys enjoy my filler nonsense. :3**

**Kari's POV**

"Alex! Move yo fat ass! We need to leave!" I shouted up the stairs as I grabbed the remaining bags that littered around the floor.

"TOUR!" Alex screamed, running down the stairs, "babe, let me take those" he took the bags and went outside to the waiting tour buses. I was staying on All Time Low's bus even though my band had their own. I just wanted to be difficult. Course.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not a retard" I muttered following him out and locking the door. "Hey, your mums coming to look after the dogs right?"

"Yupp, I can't leave ma babies alone" Alex said, his face all shocked at the mere thought. Man, I swear he loves those dogs more than me sometimes…

I mumbled and walked onto the bus as Alex gave our stuff to Rian who was packing.

"Kariykins!" Jack screamed, hugging me,

"Jackykins!" I smiled hugging him back, "How is Max?"

"Fine, Tash couldn't come on this tour… he was only born two weeks ago and six minutes and four sec-" I cut Jack off,

"I guess you know the time right?" I joked,

"Yarp"

I smiled at him and went to the cupboards to find some food. I found a big tub of Phish Food. And no Sam to steal it… Muahahahahaa.

"Cravings?" Alex asked, appearing out of nowhere in particular.

"Yup" Alex was getting really worried as time went on, I think the whole 'Jack-Tasha' thing freaked him out a little.

I went and lay down in our bunk eating my food. It was entertaining as Winter Kiss were video calling me with what was happening in our/their bus.

**(Later, first show of the tour)**

"Hello Brooklyn!" I shouted out to the crowd, this was the first time I'd performed in Brooklyn so I was looking forward to it. "This song is called 'Life Is A Wasteful Passage'"

I saw some of the crowd staring at my much more noticeable bump, or 'Jellybean'. Alex decided to come out and play guitar, causing the crowd to cheer louder, it may have been a joint headline but it was obvious who they came out for.

"Well, thanks for the distraction Alex" I winked at him,

"Its cool babe" he said, but it was drowned out by the crowd's chant.

I smiled, "This is our last song- and I'd like to say, thank you for being amazing. I will never forget. This is Alex's Song!" I shouted into the mic, I had written a song for Alex when I found out I was pregnant, it was my favourite song to perform.

"I love you" Alex mouthed to me as I came off the stage at the end. I smiled and hugged him as he passed; All Time Low's set was the next one, and the last.

"So, Guys, I'm pretty sure you've seen my knocked up girlfriend?" Alex smiled at the crowd as they chanted his name, "Yup. Good to see you guys to! This song goes out to Kari. Baby, it's our song!" They then started to play Remembering Sunday. I smiled and made a heart with my hands when he looked over at me. Remembering Sunday was our song, it's how we 'met'. I loved the song even though the meaning was a little morbid.

"Hey, Kari, Come this way" Summer said, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto our bus.

"SURPISE!" Everyone shouted, jumping out from behind the chairs.

It was a baby shower.

"I'm going to kill you!" I whispered into my band's ears.

They all smirked and Rose said "Hey, Alex is here!"

I turned to see my boyfriend walking up to me; the show must've just ended.

"Don't blame me! Jack made me!" Alex said, holding his hands up for protection.

"I forgive you…" I whispered and loads of people came up to us with gifts.

I ended up with thousands of tips, clothes, and random things I didn't even know a baby needed. All in a days work hey?

"I love these clothes" I smiled showing Alex what I got when we were safely in our bunk far away from the people celebrating our news.

"Same, but my baby's going to be wearing loads of sexy ATL stuff" Alex commented showing a baby grow with the words 'ALL TIME KISS!" Obviously from someone who wanted to put 'All time Low' and 'Winter Kiss' together.

"It's cute" I smiled and leaned on Alex's chest as I started to fall asleep.

"Just like you" Alex murmured kissing my forehead as I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I think this is cute. How is everyone? Dirty Work out in England and USA now! GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO buy a copy. Don't illegaly download, they worked really hard on this. How would you like someone coming in and stealing something from you? It's the same priniceable. **

**Enjoy. xD AND REVIEW!**

**Kari POV;**

I felt so sick. I had been for the last few weeks. I was glad the last night of the tour was today. Then I could go home, get on a plane and relax in England until the baby is born. It was a fool-proof plan. I hoped.

"Yo! Sherlock, we gotta bowl it down to the stage! Sound check!" Summer called, grabbing me from my bunk on ATL's bus. Alex looked as her sadly.

"Alex, you can come too. Just keep that snake in yo pants. I don't need another babeh"

"Yay!" Alex said, walking with us to the last venue. I shook my head and leant onto Alex's shoulder.

"My boyfriend" I sighed, laughing at his expression.

"Hey! What about me?" Jack asked, walking in on our sound check. I smiled and flipped him off.

"I love you more" I called.

"Let's run away! I know the babies mine!" Jack shouted back, I smiled and got in place on stage.

"Lets do it Jack! _Woah, let's run away. Throw caution to the wall. Let's run away tonight_." I sung into the mic.

"I love you too Kari!" Alex called, only to be shhhed by our sound guy. I laughed and winked at him.

"That's enough!" Our sound guy said finally. I grabbed a water bottle and walked offstage to meet Alex who was just about to go on and do his bands sound check.

"Have fun" I winked, "Even will make sure you sound… bootiful"

"So, I'm sure you guys have all heard our new album Dirty Work!" Alex said, cue the crowds deafing screams, "Well. This is a special gig, because it's the end of this tour- and the show where we play whatever you guys want in honor of Dirty Work!"

Suddenly the crowd erupted with song choices, some where actual ATL songs while most where others. The most popular was a Flyleaf song. I laughed because Alex didn't know who they were. I shook my head and walked on stage.

"Alex, FLYLEAF!"I screamed into the mic Jack handed me.

"I don't know the song!" Alex protested, running his hands through his hair.

"I'll sing, you play?" Then as if to answer Rian played the intro. The rest of the band knew who Flyleaf was because when Alex was asleep I showed them all their songs.

**Alex POV;**

Another thing we were doing was letting Winter Kiss play last. So after the suckish beginning we managed to play well. Kari kindly stepped in for female vocals.

"Hello!" Kari said softly into the mic, her eyes were bright and alive.

I felt the slight bump in my pocket. I was always carrying around the ring looking for the right moment to drop on one knee and ask Kari to marry me. I wanted to do this for ages… I'd always back out. My palms would sweat, my voice would get stuck in my throat and I would stiffen up. I couldn't do it. Not just yet.

I got it out, looking at the box before I opened it; the ring was nested amongst red velvet. It was a simple thin sliver band, with twisted sliver around the diamond which wasn't huge and gaudy. Small and beautiful. Like Kari.

"Haven't you asked her yet?" Rian said, coming up behind me.

"No" I said, shaking my head sadly. "I get nervous…and it just doesn't come out"

"Alex! You are the most confident person I've ever met. And anyone can see how much Kari's changed you. How much you both love each other"

"If she says no…"

"She won't"

"I don't know that…"

Rian walked off muttering crap that I didn't care about.

Kari could always say no. I mean, she had thousands of guys asking her for a date. I know, I'm usually there, and they don't even care. You know how that feels?

I sighed and walked outside to the tour buses. I stayed there for ages just breathing in the air.

"Hey!" Kari said, jumping on my back. "'sup?" She kissing my cheek.

"Nothing much. Thinking" I smiled, her set must've finished, she was slightly sweaty but I liked that.

"I'll get off your back now" Kari said, but I grabbed her knees and held her on me. She thought she was 'fat' now she was pregnant. But she wasn't, yeah a little more curvy. But it suited her.

"No. Stay" I whispered, pulling her round so her legs where now through my arms and I was holding her back so she could face me.

"I'll hurt you" She whispered.

I scoffed. "No, you won't" I kissed her nose.

She blushed and sighed, leaning onto my chest.

"I love you, you know?" I whispered,

"I might have… but it's nice to know all the same"

"I love you Kari"

"I love you too Alex"

"I was worried…"

"Why?"

"All those guys…"

"Alex Gaskarth" She said, looking directly into my eyes "You are my guy. Encase you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much connected to for life. For ever"

"Kari Smith. I am crazy for you. You've changed me from the man-whore to the guy who will walk over broken bottle for you. No matter the task I'll try my best to make you happy"

"Then kiss me" She breathed, I cupped her chin and kissed her passionately. She started to twirl her fingers through my hair.

I pulled her onto our bus. Everyone one was out for now…


	14. Chapter 14

**This is really short. Swoory. I like it, it's cute. xD**

**Review! I love you!**

**Kari POV;**

I woke up next to Alex, in our bunk.

"Wake up" He whispered, kissing my bare shoulder.

"M'kay" I murmured, rolling over to come face-to-face with my gorgeous boyfriend.

"Oh, hello dere" He smiled sleepily,

"Yo!" Jack shouted, pulling open the bunk's curtain – unluckily I was the closest to the curtain so I gasped and pulled the covers to cover me, uncovering Alex.

"Mmm, eh?" Jack chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"She pregnant douche face. How do you think that happened?" Alex said, pulling me closer to him so he was covered.

"I don't know… I thought it evolved a 'special' hug, that's what my mummy told me" Jack said, looking slightly confused.

"It's not, you get pregnant by fuc-" I cut Alex off,

"Let him figure it out" I winked, "Plus, he's got Natasha"

"True dat" Alex smiled,

I shook my head laughing; I wrapped the covers around me like a toga and went into the bathroom for a shower. I heard Alex moan and Jack laugh and make a comment about his 'size'

I got out the shower and found some clothes waiting for me, Alex must've laid it out for me (at least I hope it was Alex…). I quickly got dry and pulled on the underwear, the clothes was a dress with Panda faces all over it. I had shown Alex ages ago and I really wanted it.

"You like it?" Alex said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love it" I smiled, turning around in his arms and wrapping mine around his neck.

"Glad you like it, you look… perfect" Alex murmured huskily, resting his forehead on mine. Our noses touched.

"When are you going back?" Alex asked, he meant England. He just didn't want to say it; he had to come a few days after me because they were shooting a new music video.

"Tomorrow" I whispered, I didn't want to leave him, even for a few days.

He simply nodded, eyes going dull.

"It's only a few days" I said, kissing him.

"It already feels like forever"

"I know" I whispered, leaning on his shoulder.

We stayed wrapped in each others arms- in our own world- until Zack came and found us.

"Hey guys- wait, are you crying?" He asked,

"No" I laughed/cried wiping my eyes. Alex was leaning onto my shoulder but I could feel wetness.

"Oh kay… Well, Matt's making us go out for dinner. Who is Ayeshah by the way?"

"A girl I met, she's nice. You'll _like_ her" I said cryptically.

Zack stared at me confused for awhile until he shrugged and left.

"Mr Gaskarth, go get ready" I said to Alex,

"I am Mrs Gaskarth" He chuckled,

"I'm not 'Mrs Gaskarth'" I said, looking at him,

"Yet"

"What?" I said, startled.

"Nothing" Alex sighed and got into the car,

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, Alex shrugged and slumped into the car seat.

I sighed and leaned onto him.

"I love you?"

"Sure"


	15. Chapter 15

**OMFG. ATL won best live band in the Kerrang! awkards. And Black Veil Brides won best international newcomer. Man, they really deserved it. Also, Asking Alexandria won best british newcomer. Wow. I actually got all the bands I voted for, AHA!.**

**Anyways, I am going to finish this off soon, and it will have TWO endings, yes two. Because I can't choose between the two I've written, so you and the reader can read both and choose yourself how you'd like it to end. Love you guys. **

**:3**

**Alex POV;**

I chickened out AGAIN.

I could've asked her, before she left to go to England.

Man, I was really beginning to hate that word. We still had our European tour to go; I wasn't sure what was going to happen to Kari while she was alone. Three days equalled forever, but tomorrow was coming too soon.

I watched everyone as we had our dinner; Kari was laughing and practically glowing. I defiantly love her so much – and our baby.

Zack was trying to get the attention of the new girl- Ayeshah – and then acting all cool about her when she talked to him. I need to give him some tips.

Ayeshah was pregnant, and she had huge eyes, that seemed to look childlike but it was probably because not many people treated her like this. The bruises on her arms told me as much.

I knew how much Zack liked her, Kari watched over them smiling brightly, she really wanted them to be happy together like us, Jack and Tash and Rian and his girlfriend. The only lonely member of ATL.

"Alex, are you okay?" Matt whispered to me half-way through the dinner.

"Yeah. Great" I muttered,

"You look really sad"

"I'm going to miss her"

"Time will fly dude"

"I hope so" I sighed.

**Kari POV;**

Alex looked so depressed when we'd woken up. I tried to smile and reassure him, but I just disappeared and packed my stuff.

"I love you so much" I said, crying and clinging to Alex at the airport gate.

"I love you too" Alex murmured, kissing me like it was the last time as my plane was called.

I walked away in tears and handed my boarding pass over, just as I was about to go through the gate into the walkway to the plane I heard some noise, I looked behind me to see Alex running towards me, guards following and shouting.

"Kari! I love you, will you marr-" Alex was cut off as a guard hauled him away from me, I reached out but I could only touch his fingertips for a few seconds.

"I love you!" I called out, the attendant guided me back to the gate and I went onto the plane and found my seat. In tears I looked out the window as we took off.

Alex I love you.

My mother came and picked me up from the airport, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so we started the car ride back to my childhood home in silence. It reminded me of the time Alex met my parents.

(Flashback)

"Alex, you'll be fine" I sighed, kissing him as he took my hand,

"Last time I heard from your dad he said he'll kill me" Alex said, flattening his hair, desperately trying to get my parents approval.

"I won't let him" I murmured, holding him close and kissing him.

Just as my Dad answered the door. Face palm moment or what?

"Kari, come in" My dad said stiffly, I sighed and pulled Alex in.

"Um, hell- Hello Mr Smith" Alex stuttered, dropping my hand to shake my father's.

"Yes, well. Kari your mother's waiting for you" My dad said, completely ingoing Alex's attempt at friendliness.

I sighed and walked into the front room where my mother was sitting on the sofa.

"Kari" She smiled, rising from the sofa and hugging me. "You must be Alex" She smiled warmly.

"Hi" Alex smiled weakly. My mother hugged him.

I laughed; my parents are totally polar opposites. I am abit like that sometimes, I can be really funny one moment, the next I'm a total bitch.

"Let's sit down" My father said.

And here come the questions.

Things like 'What do you plan on doing with my daughter' where the most popular. I thought Alex looked really cute trying his best not to fuck it up and say something dirty.

"That was hell" Alex whispered as we snuggled up in bed that night.

"Yeah, I know… least you've got it over with" I sighed.

(End Flashback)

"Kari?" My father said, He wasn't best pleased with me being pregnant and not married.

"Um, I've got to go out, for a minute" I whispered, walking outside.

Suddenly something came over me and I dropped onto my knees.

"Mum!" I cried out before everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lalala. Enjoy. My 'lil fanfic is coming to a nice end. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Alex POV;**

The video was coming along nicely; I was just about to text Kari and tell her I should be able to arrive a day early because we'd almost finished a day head of what we'd planned.

Then Natasha was calling me,

"What Tash?" I asked, answering the phone call,

"Alex, Kari… Kari's collapsed, and she's gone into labour" I heard Natasha gasp at the other end.

"What?" I near shouted, everyone was looking at me.

"Alex. Kari collapsed, and then she went into labour. Get to the airport now!" Natasha said then she hung up. Leaving me holding the phone to my ear, mouth open wide and pale faced.

"Alex, are you okay?" Jack said, coming up to me,

"Kari's gone into labour" I sputtered.

"Oh god. Get into the car" Jack said, as we run out of the studio. Rian and Zack following.

We drove to the airport, the whole time I was trying to contact Kari's parents, but nothing. I was pulling out my hair and almost crying. Why, why didn't I just post-pone the shoot and go with her? Why did I have to be so stupid?

"Alex, don't beat yourself up about this. No one knew what would happen" Zack said, pulling my hands out of my hair before I went bald.

"I still should've stayed with her." I muttered, then more loudly "Rian, go faster! We should've let Jack drive!"

Cue Rian speeding up.

"I'm sorry Sir, there is only one seat left for the next plane to England" The women behind the desk protested as Rian started to try and get us all tickets.

"Let me try" Jack said, clicking his knuckles.

"Hi, you are very beautiful you know that? Well, you see, me and my band" Jack winked and jerked his thumb out at us "Need to get to England for a really important music thing…, can you possibly… get another few tickets? And, then you can see us live?" Jack asked, sliding a backstage pass to one of our random gigs.

The girl blushed and started to type in something.

"I could… move you to the special suite…. But that's saved for really important… well. You are famous, here" She smiled and handed us our tickets, and then scrawled her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Jack.

I sighed and rushed to the boarding gate where we quickly got sent through to our suite. I didn't understand anything or how anything has happened. But I fell asleep on one of the chairs just as we started to take off.

**Kari's Mother's POV;**

"Breathe Kari" I whispered to her, she was lay screaming,

"Please! I need to wait for Alex!" Kari screamed, weakly batting away the doctor who was pushing her cot through the double doors.

"I'm sorry Miss Smith, but you need to have this baby. Now" The doctor said, Nurses stepped in front of me as I tried to follow them into the surgery.

"I'm sorry Mrs Smith, you need to wait here. We'll tell you anything we find out about your daughter when we find out" She said calmly as my child's screams for Alex could be heard out in the waiting room where she was leading me too.

"Mrs Smith!" Alex called as he rushed into the room, Kari was 'asleep' on the bed as the only sign of her living was the beeping of the machines she was hooked up too.

"Oh, Alex…" I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex's POV;

Kari still hadn't moved,

It had been a whole week. I didn't know what to do, I felt really useless. Her mother had been now and again since she told me that Kari had slipped into a coma after having our baby. A girl.

I still hadn't 'got round to' seeing our baby, I just kept putting it off… How could I go see our baby when I might blame it for her mother's state?

I couldn't do that to our baby… it wasn't right!

Man, right now, I'm so fucked up.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I couldn't fall asleep. What if Kari woke up and then fell back into the coma? I would kick myself so hard, and then get Zack to beat me with his weights…

"Alex, get some rest. See your baby, I'll be here" Jack said, placing his hand on my back.

"I can't dude. What happens if she-?" I was cut off by Jack.

"I'll phone you. Go" He said, pulling me out of the chair and pushing me towards the room's door.

My other protests were cut off when Zack grabbed me and took me into his car; I couldn't remember the trip home because I fell asleep.

I woke up, got dressed. Had a uber quick shower and jumped into the car to the hospital, forgetting food and my 'liquid fire' hairspray. I'm lucky I remembered clothes.

As I was walking to Kari's room a nurse stopped me.

"Hello Mr Gaskarth, want to see your daughter?" She smiled sweetly,

I nodded, tongue-tied.

She smiled again and lead me into the ward were I saw her, I instantly knew it was my child; I walked up to the cot and smiled at her. She had her mothers black hair and pales skin, I couldn't see her eyes but I had an intense feeling that they were hazel.

"You can hold her" The nurse whispered softly, breaking me out of my spell.

I reached out hopelessly so the nurse picked up my child carefully and then placed her in my arms. I stared down at her,

"Does this little girl have a name?"

"Blaise" I whispered, stroking her black hair with my hands.

The nurse sighed and smiled and wrote something down on Blasie's notes.

I stayed with Blaise for awhile; someone brought me a chair so I could sit by her side. I spent hours probably just marvelling at her, I never thought anyone could look so… I loved her. Already, with only a few hours of knowledge. I couldn't blame her for anything. I just whispered Kari was here too.

"I wish your mother was here too, Blaise" I sighed, Blaise giggled and gurgled.

I smiled and tickled her.

I walked out of the baby ward to see Kari. No one was with her, the machines beeping softly, the only sign of life.

I sat down next to her bed, I lifted her hand, and it was so cold.

"I miss you" I whispered.

Kari hadn't done anything still. Three months.

I was meant to go away for the European tour that was meant to be our headline, it's sick how thing turned out.

"Alex, are you coming?" Rian asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I can't leave her… I can't!" I protested, stroking Kari's hair.

"Dude. We need you. Your daughter needs you. Right now, Kari doesn't need you. She needs to rest, until it's her time to wake up." He said bluntly.

"I can't Rian. What will I do when something happens?"

"We're not going to the moon. You can leave at any moment."

I shrugged, ignoring him.

"Please Alex. Kari would want you to leave"

"How do you know?"

"She told me"

"What?" She obviously had to know this was going to happen…

"She told me after a doctor's appointment, that there was a chance of her losing too much blood. She said that she'd want you to go and do the tour without her"

Did she really?

I nodded, standing up and walking to the doorway.

Just as I left I looked back at Kari, she was still asleep. I sighed and walked away wit Rian.

"Mr Gaskarth, your partner has taken a bad turn, we need you to come back" The doctor said, over the phone one night after a show. We hadn't finished the England part of our tour.

I jumped on a plane and got home.

"We're going to turn of her life-support, if she survives then…" the doctor explained, we were all crowded in her small room, not much had changed, expect more flowers.

I nodded, near tears.

Then the doctor nodded to a nurse who flicked a switch.

Nothing.

"Come on Kari, for me… for Blaise" I whispered, kissing her and crying.

…


	18. Chapter 18

**Ending one; Kari's dead. :3**

**Enjoy. This is finally finishing. I'll miss it. :3**

**Alex's POV;**

She looked at me, her hazel eyes were red-rimmed and black smudged around the edges. Tears dripped down every so often. Her thick brown hair was a total mess.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered, chocking on my own words.

"Dad" She sobbed, burying her face into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her small, shaking body.

It was Blaise's sixteenth, but it was always marred with Kari… for three more months it'd be like reliving it all. But then again, so was every other time too. She never woke up…

And it tore me apart.

"It's my entire fault" She whispered, looking out the window, fresh tears dripping onto my sleeve.

"No" I protested passionately "Don't say that… never say that"

"But if I wasn't born… then mum… would… mum would still be here"

I couldn't leave England after everything that had happened, All Time Low were on a long hiatus, Kari's band Winter Kiss broke up; I still saw everyone though.

"If you weren't born, then I'd be alone" I whispered, kissing her forehead.

Blaise looked up and smiled faintly.

I slapped her lightly on the back "Up you get! We've got guests soon"

Blaise looked into my eyes and smiled softly, I smiled and stood up holding my hand out so she could get up,

At the very moment she took my hand, she looked like Kari.

The same brown hair that fell haphazardly across her face, same eyes that always sparkled,

I swallowed "Kari, I miss you" I whispered.

Blaise walked down the stairs to a chorus of "Happy Birthday!"

She was smiling, but her eyes darted across the room to Kari's photo.

"You look beautiful" I said softly, distracting her from her ever-missing mother.

She smiled, still looking like her mother.

Everyone was here; Jack, Natasha, Max, Pixie, Sam, Rose, Zack, Ayeshah, Rian, Taylor, Ryan, Maisie, Summer, everyone.

I saw Max beam at Blaise who blushed deeply, I knew those two would end up together some day, I'll just have to give him some of my fatherly advice…

Pixie smiled at me, "Unwle Alwex" She giggled in her babyish talk "uwp!" I chuckled and lifted her up,

"How's my favourite niece?" I asked, tiggling her, Natasha smiled and took Pixie off of me,

"Thanks Alex, Pixie's just restless" She sighed,

"It's cool, I love kids" I smiled, "bye bye!" I waved to Pixie.

Suddenly Winter Kiss came out as the lights dimmed; I saw that they had a smaller female lead.

The lights came up, I saw it was Blaise.

"Hello everyone" She smiled into the mic, "I know I'm not my mother, but… I'm becoming the new female lead to Winter Kiss" She smiled.

I gasped and grinned when she looked at me.

_**"I love you"**_


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the end of it all. :'() I'm happy it's finally finsihed. I might upload a one-shot of their wedding. ;3 You decie. **

**I love you guys. Enjoy this for the last time, and please review.**

**Alex's POV;**

"Daddddd!" Daniel moaned, jumping on me, I groaned and sat up in bed, puling the covers over me,

"What?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

"It's Blaises birthday! Get up and help me make cookies" Daniel whined, I swear that kid loves his sister, shame in a few years he's gonna hate her guts.

"Fine!" I muttered, shooing him outside the bedroom.

"Alex, you really shouldn't cook" Kari teased, turning over to face me,

"I thought you were still asleep, sorry babe" I smiled sheepishly, climbing back onto the bed and kissing her bare shoulder.

"Mhm" Kari whispered, looking directly into my eyes.

Well, I'm still Alex Gaskarth, just sixteen years older. Kari managed to pull herself out of the coma, and then ten years ago she gave birth to Daniel, strangely enough around the same time Jack and Natasha had another child too-Pixie.

Our families are so similar it scares me sometimes.

I stood up, regarding my naked wife in bed, just a thin blanket covering her.

Oh, and I married Kari. Yeah, after the coma I finally asked her, it took a lot less stress than I thought it'd be.

"Go get dressed Gaskank, we're not going to do that now" Kari half-smiled, eyeing me, I looked down and blushed and quickly ran into the closet to change.

"I've seen that already!" Kari called after me, chuckling.

**Kari's POV;**

Alex came downstairs; Daniel had cookie dough pasted up the side of his chubby face.

"That is my boy" Alex smiled, ruffling Daniel's hair, I knew it freaked Alex out how much he looked like the Other Daniel. I thought he looked more like Alex, but then again, I've only seen Daniel in photos.

I went to the sink with the trays and the random cooking objects I used for things I'm pretty sure weren't what it was made for.

Alex came up behind me and slipped his hands around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Hai" I smiled, resting my cheek on his brown hair, I finally convinced him to stop dying it.

"I like cookies" He mused, licking a random spot on my face.

"Um, thanks?"

"It's cool. Tasted like ma pillow"

"Maybe because that's were I sleep"

Alex laughed, licking my face again; I threw a handful of bubbles at his face which splattered across his face and chest, a knock sounded at the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Blaise called, running down the stairs to the door.

Alex and I shared a look, "That's Max" we said together.

Blaise and Max had a 'thing' going on, everyone was just waiting for them to get together, they had started a band together, Blaise somehow managed to get both mine and Alex's voices, she reminded me of the old-school rock goddesses. And I'm not being biased. Max learnt how to play guitar from Jack, Blaise played guitar too Zack, I got Sam to teach her to scream, we pretty much made them an awesome duo. All they needed to add was Rian's kid James on drums. Zack and Ayeshah's kid Jake was their Bassist; It was the future generations of All Time Low.

Funnily enough they called themselves 'The Downfall'.

We walked out with Max following us, Jack and Tash were standing, Pixie giggled and ran up to Alex. She loved Alex.

"ALEX!" She chuckled, hugging his legs.

I smiled at the pair of them, Alex leant down and started to whisper into her little ears, she smiled at her Uncle Alex and he ran into the kitchen and got out a cookie that had just cooled down and handed it to her.

"Jack!" I laughed, hugging him tight, it's so funny how he hasn't grown one bit.

"LES GET THIS PARTY STARTED BITACHES!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Everyone arrived, I was watching as The Downfall took centre stage at the small stage Alex and Jack had spent hours supervising as Matt, Zack and Rian built it.

"Hello" Blaise smiled onstage, the soft green lights shining behind everyone.

Then they started to play.

I could see everyone's eyes brimming with pride.

I love you.


End file.
